Fairy Clan
Dahlia Harlequin |location = Fairy Realm Fairy King's Forest }} The Fairy Clan is one of the five major races in the world of Nanatsu no Taizai. Overview Over three thousand years ago, the Fairy Clan along with three of the other four major races (humans, giants and goddesses) defeated the Demon Clan. They were victorious and used the Coffin of Eternal Darkness to seal away the Demon Clan. The Fairies lived peacefully in the Fairy Realm and protected the Fountain of Youth in the Fairy King's Forest until their home was destroyed by the Demon, leaving them scattered and homeless. Several year later, fairies begin to inhabit the newly restored Fairy King's Forest after Ban planted the Almoca Seed entrusted by Elaine. Fairy wings are believed to be able to make medicine that extends one's life, hence they have a very high monetary worth. Appearance Fairies have a variety of different appearances. Almost all fairies possess a pair of pointy ears and wings, with King and Elaine being the only known exceptions. Their wings resemble those of insects with several visible veins. Characters Powers and Abilities The fairies are known to be a very powerful race, notably King and Helbram who are as strong as a Great Holy Knight. Members of the Fairy Clan are capable of controlling and manipulating roots and branches of the sacred tree, using them in combat. They also share several supernatural abilities amongst their kind: *'Levitation': They also possesses the ability to levitate and are capable of flight. They have demonstrated great skill in using it and are able to move quickly through the air. Levitation of surrounding objects and people has also been demonstrated. * |Henshin}}: An ability that allows a user to alter their physical appearance and apparels. It requires a great amount of concentration and reduces a fairy's power when utilizing this ability. It leaves the user somewhat exhausted, however, King and Helbram are able to maintain their transformations for a very long period of time. *'Heart Reading': Fairies are able to see into the hearts of humans and discern whether their intentions are pure. A fairy can still read a heart even if one were to erase their own presence. *'Longevity': The average lifespan of a Fairy is between 1000 to 1500 years. They do not appear to physically age and they never suffer from illness. Even after death their bodies do not decompose and rot. Trivia *Fairies never get sick, so they have little knowledge about illnesses. *Fairies require less sleep than humans. *The concepts of marriage and greed are foreign to fairies. *Unlike human kingdoms, royal family don't get to be chosen as ruler, but the Sacred Tree choose the next ruler. *The concept of wearing underwear doesn't exist in the Fairy world; in fact, they are naked under their clothes. *Curiously, each fairy has a distinct scent associated with a flower or herb: **'King' - Gold Osmanthus **'Elaine' - Lavender **'Helbram' - White Rose **'Gerheade' - Mint **'Gloxinia' - Ginger Gallery Fairy Wings.png|Fairy Wings Fairies killed with wings ripped off.png|Fairies killed with their wings ripped off Fairies killed with wings ripped off 2.png|Fairies killed with their wings ripped off References }} Category:Clans Category:Fairies